An MS to Ph.D. Bridge is proposed that links the MS program in biology at Alabama State University (ASU) to all 20 Biomedical and Health Science Ph.D. degree programs at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. The ASU is one of the Historically Black Universities (HBCUs) in the State of Alabama. Support to produce 9 students over three years is requested. Integrative Experience in Biomedical Sciences that will introduce undergraduate and first year master=s students to careers in the biomedical sciences will be offered to students of ASU campus via Internet using ICQ server network and Web-based format courses through Windows Media Player. Through ICQ groups can conduct meeting/conference, just 'hang out' on-line or instant chat with the expert from UAB. Introduction of Web-based format courses using Windows Media Player will allow ASU MS students to take biomedical and health related courses offered by UAB, and students will have access of instructor delivering lectures in video format and class notes in power point format. To improve the research environment at MS institutions, the investigators propose to conduct a month-long hands on experience type of laboratory based workshop on state of the art molecular and biochemical research techniques and their application in biomedical research in every semester at ASU campus, to provide support to one ASU faculty in every summer to conduct collaborative research with one of the UAB faculty, and develop collaborative research projects between HBU and UAB faculties. A partial funding to the MS institution faculty involved in advising MS student is proposed to stimulate their interest in recruitment and student training. In addition, the investigators will continue their seminar program, their visitations and meetings among faculty and students (which will include counseling for minority students), a two-quarter UAB research/didactic experience for minority master' students, visiting summer faculty transfer opportunities, a concise and fair joint admissions program to both master's and Ph.D. programs, and guaranteed support for the Ph.D. student